


High-Octane Hand Holding

by abkvs



Category: Long Exposure (comic)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abkvs/pseuds/abkvs
Summary: that's mmmmheckin' gay





	

It's a cloudy Thursday morning when Jonas walks into the school, his hair more tousled than usual. He looks like a mess, with his clothes wrinkled and the circles under his eyes dark. That's what happens when you stay up texting your boyfriend until four in the morning when you need to be up at seven for like, crap, two weeks straight? Mitch is an addiction, and his stupid jokes only get funnier when they're both running on not nearly enough sleep. It's not hurting his grades at all, so does it matter? He gets his homework done before flopping into bed and giddily texting Mitch for hours on end. God, he feels like such a ditz over this jerk, but... Dang. Mitch just _gets_ him in a weirdly endearing way. It's nice to know that Mitch is nearly always there when he can't sleep because of Dean triggering his insecurities, or when the kids down the hall just won't be quiet.

Yeah. Mitch makes him happy.

But he's still grounded. They get next to no time together outside of school, so Jonas tries to cram in as much time with him as he can. Is that too clingy? He hopes not. Mitch doesn't seem to mind, at least, and he's pretty sure Mitch would tell him if he was being annoying. It's kind of funny, actually; despite it all, most of his peers haven't caught on that they're a _thing_ yet. Even though both he and Mitch are oddly absent during most lunches and they're always talking in the hall, somehow no one has put two and two together. That's what it seems like, anyways. With a boyfriend this notorious, Jonas is sure _someone_ would have gotten on his case by now if they had figured it out. Well, fine then. He won't be so subtle today.

Jonas finds Mitch waiting by his locker, pretending to be absorbed in his phone. Jonas knows better. Mitch is trying to play it casual. It's cute. There's a bit of bounce in his step when Jonas gets to him, and the smile on his face is evenly matched by the one Mitch puts on when he sees him. God, he's gotten so fond of that crooked grin. Jonas restrains himself long enough to pull his locker open and stuff a few things inside and isn't at all surprised when Mitch turns him around and backs him up against it. Anyone else would be terrified in this position, with Mitch leaning over them, but Jonas is happy here. He feels safe here, in between Mitch and metal. Mitch is saying something, but the only thing Jonas is thinking about is, _Are any teachers looking?_

Screw it. He's going for it.

Mitch's sentence gets cut off when Jonas cups his cheeks, but he doesn't resist when Jonas pulls him down into a tender kiss. It's chaste as hell, but he's not too keen on having to walk with a boner at school. It's all he needs, anyways. His chest feels both tighter and lighter at once. He's so happy. He hears a gasp and the _smack_ of a binder hitting the floor not far off. He kind-of hopes it's because of them.

“Good morning to you too, babe,” comes Mitch's scratchy voice against his fluffy mess of hair, followed by a little peck to his scalp. Jonas's smile could tear through his cheeks; it's big and lovestruck and he can't stop.

“You don't taste like smoke this morning,” Jonas replies.

“I'm doin' my best, I told you.”

“So you were serious about quitting?”

“If it's what you want, babe, I'm gonna try.”

Jonas kisses him one more time. It's a reward, and because Mitch's kisses are so much better without the aftertaste. He's proud of him, and he wants him to know it. “Thank you,” Jonas says. He doesn't mind the weed or the alcohol, but he really wants to get Mitch unhooked from nicotine. He cares about him, dangit.

“Kiss me like that every morning and this might not be too hard after all,” Mitch hums as the first bell of the day rings.

Jonas gives him a cheeky little smile. Luckily, their first class is together. Jonas slides his hand into Mitch's as he peels away from his locker. “C'mon, I'm not letting you be late today.” He likes the way Mitch's bony thumb slides over his knuckles, and the way Mitch's hand eclipses his. It's a good metaphor for what this jerk has done to his heart; Mitch has him, completely, and Jonas has never been happier.


End file.
